


Meeting Someone New

by Niina_rox



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: But feelings happen xD, Drinking, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Singer - Shinwon, Smut, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Club, drinking, fun, a little bit of smut (handjob and blowjob.) Enjoy the first chapter! :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Club, drinking, fun, a little bit of smut (handjob and blowjob.) Enjoy the first chapter! :D

It was a typical Friday night Shinwon was out at the club, although he seemed a little bored. As he swirled his drink around a little, he decided to look around to see if there was anyone. Besides his friends, that he could have fun with. That was when he noticed him, how could he not. The guy was a bit taller than his friends, of course, now Shinwon couldn't stop looking. If any of his friends noticed the look on his face, it would have been obvious what is on his mind. And it's not something he  _wants_ to share with anyone else; it was a few minutes later when Wooseok noticed.

That someone was looking at him, he would admit he didn't mind. Especially not when he noticed what they looked like, after Wooseok’s friends went to dance he headed to the bar. Sitting next to the gorgeous man, with Shinwon facing the crowd. Wooseok sat facing the bartenders ”so come here often,” Shinwon laughed a little. ”I do actually” they looked at each other for a moment or two, Shinwon desperately wanted to kiss him. To see what it was like but it would, seem a little inappropriate. It was a few minutes later.

”I’m Shinwon” Wooseok smiled a little, ”I’m Wooseok” he knew he was liked. When he noticed Shinwon bite his lip a little, causing him to smirk. They shared a couple of drinks before deciding to dance, a little as the evening progressed and they talked Wooseok was surprised when Shinwon asked. ”So, are you a top” once he takes a moment to get used, to that being out in the open Wooseok smirks a little as he leans in. ”I could top you” he didn't expect Shinwon to blush a little, he then laughed a little nervously. It helped that they were a little secluded.

Wooseok closed the distance more ”you would, like that wouldn't you” without trying to. Shinwon felt a shiver down his spine as he said, ”oh God yes” he's never reacted like that before. To help feel a little better he laughed a little before, adding ”I’ve never reacted like that with anyone before.” Wooseok felt proud ”Wow” it was quiet for a moment between them, he knew the full effect he had on Shinwon. Especially considering he headed to the bathroom a few seconds later, of course, he didn't hesitate to follow him. 

The bathroom wasn't full which was good, before Shinwon could close the stall door to relieve himself. Using a dirty image of Wooseok, he was surprised by Wooseok. ”Would you like some help with that,” before he could really react. Wooseok pulled him closer kissing him a little roughly, Shinwon hesitated at first, but he slowly grabbed hold of him. He didn't seem to care that he was pushed against the wall of the cubicle, of course, it wasn't enough. Wooseok broke off the kiss to turn him around, he held him close as he unzipped Shinwon’s pants.

Slipping his hand into his underwear and slowly, pulled his cock out. It was no surprise that Wooseok teased him with slow, strokes wanting to take his him. It was only a couple of minutes later that, he went faster drawing quite a few moans out of Shinwon. Of course, now Wooseok decided to tease him some more, with some dirty talk. ”You know you look hot like this,” Shinwon moaned loudly. It wasn't long before Wooseok added to it, ”I bet you would look hot sucking my cock.” And with that Shinwon released a breathy moan, along with ”oh fuck.”

A few minutes later he came releasing, his cum on the wall. Wooseok laughed a little ”wow Shinwon,” at this point Shinwon had his head against Wooseok’s shoulder. Feeling nothing but bliss, he didn't care how roughly he was handled; he was fully aware of how hard Wooseok is. He can feel it and it turns him on before, he turned back around he smiled a little. ”Would you like some help” he turned back to face him, bringing him in for another kiss. Before dropping to his knees quickly, undoing Wooseok’s pants who was a little surprised.

At how fast this was happening, and it's safe to say Shinwon looked better than he imagined he would. Wooseok couldn't control how much he was moaning, not that he wanted too. Shinwon hollowed his cheeks as he bobbed his head, taking in more of Wooseok each time. Until he was all the way in Wooseok, grabbed hold of Shinwon's head and held him there. For a moment before releasing him, with this amount of pleasure it wasn't long before. "I'm gonna come" a few minutes later he did, Shinwon swallowed every drop cleaning up.

As he fixed Wooseok up, he got up then he did his pants back up. It's not how he imagined his night going, but he doesn't regret one second of it. They ended up exchanging numbers before, going their separate ways. Of course, he decided to head home. He already knew he was alone since his friends, end up doing their own thing anyway. That night he and Wooseok, went to sleep with a smile on their faces. Shinwon ended up dreaming about him, and it was just as good as reality. The next morning he was woken up by his phone, continually going off.

All thanks to his friends.

_Another group chat!_

_Yan An:_

_"Shinwonnie where did you disappear to?"_

 

_Changgu ;):_

_"The better question is; WHO did you disappear with?"_

 

_YUTO :P:_

_"Also, are you choosing to ignore us?"  
_

It was then that he decided to reply.

_Shinwonie:_

_"Yes, exactly."_

_"Also, I'm not telling you any dirty details *evil laugh*."_

 

He knew they would want to know, but it's seven-thirty in the morning. What doesn't surprise him anymore is, even when they group chat they show up. At his place ten minutes later, wanting to know every detail. Just like now, Shinwon is so used to it he instantly, gets up and heads to the door. Opening it just as Changgu is about to knock, "so, why won't you tell us." Shinwon smirks a little "I won't say who I met, or what happened between us." That caught their attention, having been friends for so long. They all knew it wouldn't take long before he gave in.

And it's true mostly because Shinwon, can't resist telling them certain things. So, as they sat in his lounge room Shinwon, told them. "His name is Wooseok, we talked had some drinks, we danced." He actually blushed a little as he added, "did something dirty in the bathroom." All three of them gasped Yan An, smiled proudly though "oh my god Shinwon." It was not out of the ordinary for him to ask, "so how far did you go." Shinwon took a moment "well let's just say, a handjob and a blowjob." Changgu decided to hug him and say, "I'm so proud."

Shinwon rolled his eyes "I'm sure, but I've heard that before." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not as long, as the first chapter. But either way, I hope you enjoy reading :D

Wooseok woke up late Saturday; it was a little before eleven. And it's not like he was doing anything, he woke up tangled in his blanket. Not that he cared he was comfortable, and didn't want to move. He rolled over and noticed he wasn't alone; there was Hyunggu standing in the doorway. With a smirk on his face "what did we get up to last night," Wooseok yawned and stretched a little before sitting up. "I'm not telling you anything" Hyunggu, who thought he was in control. Changed completely "aww come on I know you, want to tell me" Wooseok laughed.

"Tempting but no" it went quiet for a moment, Hyunggu walked closer "did you get laid." Wooseok tilted his head "what" of course, he was trying to play innocent. "No, you cannot play innocent, you know that doesn't always work." With that Wooseok was up and heading to the kitchen, now he was going to stay quiet. Just to see how long his roommate, and best friend would take before he cracks. Hyunggu silently follows him as he's about, to continue asking but he was interrupted by his phone. His mood changed he smiled like a fool, Wooseok was used to seeing that.

All because of his boyfriend, Jin-ho. While he hears nothing but silence, Wooseok decides to have a late breakfast. And watch a little TV while he's still waking up, he chooses to ignore his phone. Knowing it's his friends all talking about last night, but they can wait. It's close to half an hour later when Hyunggu, is back and sitting next to him. "You really need to read the messages," Wooseok shrugs his shoulders "eventually" to that Hyunggu rolls his eyes. It's after another ten minutes when he does look; he's only a little shocked by how many messages there are.

_Hui_93:_

_"Wooseokkie I'm curious what did you get up to last night."_

 

_Hongseok:_

_"Guys, I drank too much last night."_

 

_Hyunggu:_

_"That's self-inflicted so, sorry no sympathy."_

 

_Jongie:_

_"As much as I love finding out the details, of your nights I want to know about Wooseok's night."_

_"I would like to know about the gorgeous guy you were with."_

 

Wooseok laughed quietly "of course; he noticed who I was with." He looked to his right and sees the curious look on his friend's face, "so who were you with." He sighed "I know you'll find out eventually," he would have said it out loud but he messaged them all instead.

_Wooseokkie:_

_"ALL I'm going to tell you guys is; I did get lucky last night."_

He heard Hyunggu gasp "wow I'm shocked, didn't think you'd get lucky." Wooseok did his best to glare at him, "just because you're the one in a relationship." Hyunggu laughed a little, then smiled proudly "you are missing out on a lot." Of course, he knew that. When it was quiet his mind wandered to Shinwon, not that he could help that.

 

It was two days later he just happened to see, Shinwon in the same cafe. In the distance with one of his friends, one thing is certain he's the first person Wooseok has met; that has left an impression. He didn't realize how distracted he was until, Hwitaek was waving his hand in front of his face. "So, what has you so distracted" he was very curious, it wasn't until Hyo-Jong looked in that direction. Wooseok was trying to stay within his own thoughts, he looks at Hwitaek "I think it has something to do with that guy over in the corner."

Then it was obvious by the time Wooseok, looked at his friends he couldn't help but feel a little shy. "What" Hwitaek smiled brightly "wow Wooseok, he's quite the catch" it was amazing how quickly. His face heated up he laughed a little nervously, of course, Hyo-Jong had to add "you should definitely see him again." Of course, he was used to his friends teasing him, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try and hide. There was a change in his attitude when, Hyo-Jong said; ”he must have left quite an impression on you.”

Wooseok laughed a little ”you have no idea,” Hyo-Jong smiled a little ”well I might have some idea.” ”But I think you should go over there,” Wooseok looked back over at Shinwon and noticed he was looking back. Of course, they both smiled at each other; it was a few moments later his phone went off.

_Shinwon:_

_”Are you thinking about a certain Friday night?”_

 

_Wooseok:_

_”I might be.”_

 

_Shinwon:_

_”I’m sure you'd love a repeat, I know I would.”_

 

_Wooseok:_

_"I would; I would also love to do more than that with you."_

Naturally, he wondered what Shinwon would think. He got to see what his reaction was, he looked at the right time. Shinwon blushed, even from across the room Wooseok, could tell. He was oblivious to the fact that his friends, were observing the whole situation. Both content with the current entertainment, since it's not every day they get to witness Wooseok behaving this way. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of fun in the beginning and, smut at the end ;) 
> 
> It's longer than the first chapter xD

Wooseok found out what Shinwon does, and he'll admit he likes it. Wouldn't be hard to notice, it was like any normal Wednesday. He was on his lunch break along with Hwitaek, and Hongseok. They headed to the local rsl, partly because the food is always decent. And it was Hongseok who found out there would, be a singer performing. They had a drink, and they ordered their meals, next thing they know. The act was about to begin, and there he was, Ko Shinwon. Wooseok was speechless; he thought that Shinwon looked breathtaking in a simple suit.

Hwitaek noticed how distracted his friend is, and of course, he knew why. Wooseok was practically drooling when Shinwon ran his, fingers through his hair. Not to mention he just happened to look in his direction. And smile Hongseok took notice ”what do you know that I don't,” it was quiet Hwitaek looked at him. ”Well, I know that, the guy on stage is the one Wooseok got lucky with.” With that Hongseok was impressed ”wow” they all continued, enjoying the performance. It was at the end when Wooseok came back to normal, to notice both of his friends smiling at him.

He was going to say something to them when, his phone went off.

_Shinwon:_

_”So, did you like the performance.”_

 

_Wooseok:_

_”I might have, your voice is amazing.”_

_”Not sure about anyone else, but you certainly had my full attention.”_

 

_Shinwon:_

_”That's good to know ;) I’ll use my voice where it counts.”_

 

Wooseok was surprised by that comment; he hadn't even realized he was blushing a little. Naturally, it didn't go undetected. ”I bet Shinwon said something dirty” Hongseok, laughed a little. Wooseok took a moment ”he might have,” it fell quiet they all finished up before heading back to work. 

 

Shinwon was done for the day, so he had, some lunch and then headed home. He wasn't expecting Wooseok to be in the club but, it worked out well for him. All he wants is to have the tall handsome one, in his bedroom. Who knows when that will happen, by the time he was back at his place. He wasn't alone he was quickly joined by Yan An, and Changgu. ”So how did the gig go” Shinwon smiled ”good, I noticed Wooseok was there.” He received a look he’s familiar with, ”and yes I teased him a little afterwards.” Before he could object, they grabbed his phone.

Simply to check his messages, Changgu smiled as he handed it back. ”Who knew you could flirt like that” Shinwon, tried to glare at him. That only caused his friends to laugh at him, ”but I think you need to tease him a little more.” Of course, he thought about it just as he was about, to send something Wooseok sent him a dirty message of his own.

_Wooseok:_

_”Well, if that's the case I can't wait to try it out.”_

Shinwon was surprised by that he did smile a little, he took about three seconds before he replied.

_Shinwon:_

_”Is that a challenge, Wooseok.”_

 

_Wooseok:_

_”It might be.”_

 

It was quiet for a few minutes as he thought, about the next message. It was nothing new that Yan An, and Changgu were helping him out. Even they were surprised by what was being said, part of Shinwon _almost_ said bring it on. But he knew he could do better than that, in the end, he said

_Shinwon:_

_”Should we try it this weekend.”_

 

_Wooseok:_

_”I think we should.”_

 

He couldn't believe it and he'd never wished, the weekend to come so quickly. Yan An was the first to react ”oh my God Shinwon” he, was smiling as he looked at Changgu. ”It's quite obvious that he's going to get laid” Shinwon, blushed as he felt slightly embarrassed by that comment. He's never been hugged quicker than right now, it was quiet again of course. Despite how long he's known them he still can't believe, how happy they are about it. It was only a manner of minutes before they told Yuto, soon enough Shinwon was alone.

Which was good because the thought of what would happen, with Wooseok, made him smile like an idiot. 

 

It was now Friday night, to say that he was just excited was putting it mildly. His friends thought it was funny, of course, they would. Although Shinwon has never been, this excited about anything. At the moment he was alone having a drink, since Yuto was dancing with a random guy. And Yan An and Changgu were busy dirty dancing, amongst the crowd. A little while later ”so, come here often” Shinwon shivered in delight. At Wooseok’s deep voice is he couldn't help but smile, he turned to look at him ”I do actually.” Wooseok smiled a little before ordering a drink; anyone would be able to see that there is something between them. 

It would be hard to miss how much fun the two of them were having, with a few drinks, casual conversation. And of course, plenty of dancing. Which then led to making out on the dancefloor, Wooseok originally had his arms around his waist. But knowing what was going to happen, they didn't stay there very long. So, naturally, it wasn't long before they were wanting to be somewhere, more private. They quickly headed to Shinwon's place, mostly because it is closer. Once inside Wooseok didn't hesitate in pushing, Shinwon against the wall.

And kissing him roughly, he was being a little forceful. But it was pretty clear that Shinwon liked it, if the moans he released were anything to go by. He was becoming a wreck and they, haven't even made it to the bedroom yet. Their shirts were long gone as they moved, away from the front door. This is the part where Shinwon knew that Wooseok, would be in control. Before they got any further Shinwon was, turned around, so he was facing the bed. Wooseok was pressed up against his back, so he was very aware of how hard he is.

Wooseok was kissing his neck, leaving a hickey or two. As he ran one hand over Shinwon's stomach, and the other over his hard cock. Which was stuck in the confines of his jeans, he couldn't help but moan as Wooseok teased him. After a minute or two, he unzipped his jeans, releasing his cock. Shinwon's head fell back onto Wooseok's shoulder, as he moved his hand from the base to the tip. Rather torturously Shinwon ended up cursing a little, of course, that's where part of the fun ended. As Shinwon is pushed onto his bed, a few seconds later his pants are removed.

And thrown somewhere behind Wooseok who, is more than happy to then remove his pants. Before hovering over him Shinwon looking, at him with lust in his eyes. It only takes a manner of moments before, Wooseok kisses him again Shinwon places his arms around his neck. As Wooseok reaches down and gently grabs his ass, catching him by surprise. Of course, he is prepared Shinwon expects nothing less. He doesn't hold back as Wooseok finger fucks him, of course, to be more of a tease. Wooseok hits his prostate repeatedly, causing him to arch his back a little. 

As quickly as he feels nothing but pleasure, is as quickly as it ends. Just as he's about to complain he's stopped, as Wooseok wraps one of his legs around his waist. Shinwon feels his cock slowly pushes in, once he's fully in Wooseok waits until Shinwon adjusts. Which doesn't take long naturally, he starts off slow before going faster. Causing Shinwon to have a tight grip on his arms, and he did say he'd use his voice where it counts. His neighbour can probably hear them, but right now Shinwon doesn't care about anything, happening outside of this room. 

It's a little unexpected when Wooseok changes, positions a little so he can go deeper, and harder. Drawing some louder moans and, cursing out of Shinwon. It's not long before they're both close, to coming Shinwon comes first. With a shout of his name Wooseok moves, a bit quicker as his pace becomes erratic. Then he comes it falls quiet as they recover, before doing anything. By the time Wooseok is right he pulls out and, collapses next to him. Shinwon looks completely wrecked Wooseok, feels proud of being the reason for that.

He's a little startled when Shinwon laughs a little, it's obvious it's a good thing. "That was amazing" he looks at Wooseok, who looks tired but satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4

It's now Saturday morning a little after seven, Shinwon is awake. A little sore but he doesn't mind, it's quiet for the most part. He looks to his left and sees that Wooseok, is still sound asleep he smiles a bit before getting out of bed. First stop is the bathroom it's not hard to tell, that he had a good time last night. Five minutes later the silence is broken by his phone, going off Shinwon knows it's his friends. He curses them in his mind he grabs the device, before heading out of the bedroom. As he makes himself a cup of coffee he checks, the notifications. Of course, they're talking about how their evenings went.

As well as asking Shinwon how his night was, he knows how things will go. So, as per usual he teases, just a little. While he leaves them hanging a little he, wonders how this morning will go. Seeing as it was a one-night stand, and it has been a while. So, naturally, it will be awkward. And that's how it goes a few minutes later, when Wooseok wakes up. Shinwon has to concentrate on his drink, to stop from staring since Wooseok is in nothing more than boxers. He awkwardly asks if he would like something to drink, it falls quiet again. Both wondering what to talk about, or even how to act. 

It probably doesn't help when Yuto drops by, completely surprised. No one says a word Shinwon is a little embarrassed; it's no wonder why. They do greet each other before Wooseok excuses himself, Shinwon glares at him "perfect timing Yuto." He laughs a little pretending to be innocent, "what? Come on it's not like I  _knew_ he'd be here." To that Shinwon blushes a little "by the way, he's cute" he says nothing more to him. For the moment a few minutes later, he says goodbye to Wooseok. Shinwon stays at the door facing away from Yuto, who is pretty much smiling rather happily. "So, how was last night."

Sitting on his couch, he relives the whole evening, "if you must know; absolutely fantastic." Now, Shinwon smiles like a fool. "Aww does Shinwon have a crush" "shut up," Yuto laughs a little loudly. "You know Yan An and Changgu, are going to enjoy annoying you more than I am." Of course, he knew that "I know." A few minutes go by before Shinwon decides, he needs a shower to wash off the evidence. He's not even surprised that Yan An, and Changgu are now sitting on his couch. Smiling like they know something big, Shinwon simply folds his arms and looks at them.

"I know what you're going to ask, and I also know I'm not going to tell you." They both looked a little offended "well, I never" Yan An turned to Yuto. "So, what was his date like" Yuto smirked when he noticed, the look on Shinwon's face "I'd say pretty good-looking." It went quiet for a moment, "Shinwon did say last night was fantastic." They all heard shinwon sigh and say "I give up."

 

_Jongie:_

_"Wooseokkie how did it go?"_

_"I wanna know everything."_

 

Wooseok rolled his eyes by now; he was lying on his bed. Relaxing, of course, he did take his time responding. And in the meantime, he received more messages. 

_Hui_93:_

_"I wanna know too."_

 

_Hongseok:_

_"You can't hold back any details >:)."_

 

Without knocking on the door Hyunggu walked in, Wooseok's first sentence "I need new friends." "Now that's just mean" then, "so, wanna tell me anything." Wooseok shook his head and tried, to hide away "that doesn't work you know." "That's not going to stop me" it goes, quiet but of course, Hyunggu doesn't leave. "You're not going to leave yet are you," "nope" Wooseok decides he needs to eat. So, he's up and walking past his friend; he wonders what would be the best way to tell them. In the back of his mind, he also wonders how will things be with Shinwon.

Hyunggu joins him "you can't leave us hanging," Wooseok smirks a little "I can if I want to." He looks like he's been betrayed "you wouldn't," of course, to that Wooseok laughs "I met one of his friends." "It was a little awkward" Hyunggu was temporarily distracted, by his phone easy to know who it was.

_Wooseokkie:_

_"All I'm going to say about last night is; that it was memorable."_

Of course, that wasn't enough for his friends, but they knew he wouldn't divulge unless he wanted to.

 

(Within a week they started hanging out at first it was, just Shinwon, Wooseok, Yuto and Hwitaek. In one of the pubs having a few drinks, and dinner it was good. It was only a little surprising how easy it was, for them to all become friends. For their friends it became a game, of 'when will things, change between Shinwon and Wooseok.')

 

Three weeks of them being 'friends-with-benefits' things, do change at first it's not entirely obvious. But for the first time, Shinwon has feelings for someone, and he's not sure what to do. He was sitting at the cafe feeling, and looking conflicted. "Are you alright?" he looked up to see Jin-ho, looked a little worried "to be honest I'm not sure." Jin-ho laughed a little "do you mind if I join you," Shinwon shook his head. "Why do you look so conflicted" at first, Shinwon sighed then said; "I have feelings for someone, and I don't know what to do." Of course, it wouldn't take much, to figure out who it is.

Jin-ho smiled a little "I was the same when, I first became friends with Hyunggu." Shinwon noticed his smiled changed, "I'm guessing you don't want to tell Wooseok yet." At first he looked down before, taking a deep breath "no" they both know it's different. Being friends with benefits usually, makes things awkward. After an hour Shinwon feels better about the whole situation, "thank you Jin-ho" he smiled "you're welcome." He gave him his number "anytime you want, advice let me know." That helped of course, he knows his friends can help, but part of him wants someone else's advice.

It's all quiet when he's alone, Shinwon heads to work ten minutes later. His mind busy thinking about everything,

 

Wooseok is a different story he's, doesn't want things to change. It's not necessarily a bad thing that he, likes his current situation. It just feels a little unusual considering he's only, had a few one-night stands. And right now, he's trying to ignore the couple, on the other end of the couch. But Jin-ho's laughter every so often, makes it difficult. Wooseok is not at all  surprised when he looks over and, sees the state they're in. "Can you not be intimate on the couch," Jin-ho releases a breathy giggle. Of course, they both know that Hyunggu has a smirk on his face.

Once the moment passes Jin-ho collects, himself before adding "I seen Shinwon earlier." That did catch Wooseok's attention, "really" he nodded "yeah we talked about you." They both laughed a little when Wooseok blushed, a few minutes later he headed to work. Jin-ho laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, he smiled not that Hyunggu could see it. He was content enough anyway, "don't tell Wooseok but, Shinwon has feelings for him." Hyunggu was a bit surprised by that, it's not like it's never happened before. "I won't" it fell quiet then "it was bound, to happen with one of them."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a time skip, and a mess of feelings. Enjoy!

A week and a half later Shinwon and Wooseok, were out having some drinks. It feels a whole lot different he's a little nervous, when he asks "out of curiosity what would happen." "If feelings were involved" a small part of Shinwon, knows he wouldn't like it if Wooseok. Wanted to end things Wooseok takes a deep breath, "to be honest I'm not sure I haven't really thought about it." He looks at Shinwon with a slight smile "why?," leaning in he adds "do you have feelings for me." Shinwon almost says 'yes' but, in the end, he dismisses the whole idea. He could tell by Wooseok's teasing tone he thinks; the idea is stupid.

From then on Shinwon ends up feeling uneasy, he goes to work the next day feeling uncertain. He just happens to bump into Jin-ho and Hyunggu, who were acting very lovey-dovey. Something Shinwon wishes he could have, with a certain someone. "Did you tell him yet" he shakes his head, Hyunggu smiled a little as he said, "I think that Wooseok likes you back." Neither Jin-ho or Shinwon were surprised that, he practically sang that. He also added "he blushes at the mention of your name," Shinwon couldn't believe it "really" Jin-ho nodded "yeah."   

 

Despite being a little unsure about the whole situation, Wooseok was stuck thinking about the night before. And the look of disappointment on Shinwon's face, when he dismissed the idea of having feelings for him. He was so distracted by his thoughts he, barely noticed Hwitaek was beside him. He waved his hand in front of Wooseok's face, that brought him back. "What's on your mind" he took a deep breath, "well I think Shinwon has feelings for me." Hwitaek smiled slyly "and I don't know, if I feel the same" "I didn't think I'd see the day this would happen." He laughed when Wooseok, tried to glare at him.

Wooseok ended up placing his head on the table, feeling a little confused. ”What do I do” Hwitaek, who has never seen his friend like this, took a moment. ”You could try and talk to Shinwon about this, at least you know he feels the same.” Wooseok took time to let that sink in, as he thought of talking to Shinwon. It is amazing that the thought of liking someone, and being in a relationship scares him. In the end, though Wooseok chose to ignore and avoid him, Shinwon felt hurt and confused. Every time he tried to get close.

Wooseok would just look at him and then walk away, leaving Shinwon wondering where _he_ went wrong. It was clear he was missing him, in every way. 

 

It's been three weeks and, it's obvious to everyone that Shinwon is frustrated. And wanting nothing more than to talk to Wooseok, who won't admit he misses Shinwon too. In the end, it took Yan An, Hwitaek and Hongseok to fix things. They went to Shinwon's place getting in with, the help of Yan An. None of them were surprised to find Shinwon, lying in bed upset. It was quiet Yan An laid next to his friend; it hurt seeing his friend like this. "Shinwon" he slowly looked at him, it was enough; he broke. "What did I do Yan An" his voice broke, he hid his head in the pillow.

Seeing someone like this is something, Hwitaek and Hongseok have never experience. They wanted to comfort him, but held back. Yan An pulled him into his arms, Shinwon curled up a little "you did nothing wrong." He took a deep breath making it clear; it was their turn to help. Hwitaek moved closer first "we know why he's being an idiot and avoiding you." Shinwon slowly looked at him, a slight smile on his face. He almost said _'my idiot'_ "I did tell him to talk to you about this, but he chose to be stupid." Shinwon wanted to laugh a little, to joke about it instead he remained silent.

"We know he likes you Shinwon," part of him wanted to believe that. Another part wanted to scoff Hongseok continued, "are you willing to try and talk to him." Shinwon almost shook his head "I have tried," he slowly sat up. Wiping his eyes a little he took a deep breath; Yan An was still by his side. "Would you like to go and knock some sense into him, if you don't I will." Shinwon laughed a little "I'm happy I made you laugh, but I'm being serious." Shinwon laughed more "I know that's why I'm laughing," soon they all felt better. "We can take you over to his place today, if you want."

Shinwon _does_ want that he managed, "yeah I just need a shower first." It was close to half an hour later when, he was ready it was quiet heading to Wooseok’s place. Where he was greeted by Hyunggu and Jin-ho, who hugged him then were more than happy to push him towards Wooseok’s room. He took a deep breath before knocking and going in, of course, Wooseok was surprised. Shinwon stayed by the door at first, he was fully prepared to get something off his chest. He knew that Wooseok would try to say something first, but he beat him too it.

"I know why you've been avoiding me; I also know how much it hurts." Wooseok began to feel bad for treating him like that, Shinwon looked away "I want to fix things, but it won't help that you won't talk to me." Of course, he knew that Wooseok took a moment, "I'm sorry for avoiding you it's just I realized that I like you." "And it freaked me out" Shinwon slowly moved closer, he's only a little surprised to hear that. With a slight smile and a lighter heart Shinwon, says "what should we do now." Wooseok smirked a little as pulled him, onto his lap.

It was pretty clear that he wasn't expecting that, Wooseok wrapped one arm around him. The other gently cupping his face "I'm sure we, could think of something." He blushed a little causing Wooseok to laugh a bit; then he closed that little bit of distance. And kissed him Shinwon held on like his life depended on it, he loved this moment as Wooseok held him. "I'm sorry for being an idiot" Shinwon, laughed a little "you're my idiot so it's okay." He held him tighter "am I now" all Shinwon, did was nod. Wooseok smiled like a fool before he kissed, his head making him blush.

It was quiet for a while, until they heard Hwitaek on the otherside of the door. "Have you two made up or what it's too quiet," they both erupted with laughter. Amazingly they managed to be quiet, Shinwon moved a little "should we tease them." Wooseok smirked as he reached for his phone, "I think we should." 

_Wooseokkie:_

_"We could tell you, do we want to."_

 

_Hui_93:_

_"Don't be like that."_

 

_Hongseok:_

_"They're together they just don't want to admit it >.>."_

 

_Hyunggu:_

_"Look on the bright side at least they aren't fighting."_

Shinwon's phone began going off; he smiled slyly.

 

_Yan An:_

_"Don't leave us hanging, Shinwonie."_

 

_Changgu ;):_

_"What's going on? Have they made up yet."_

 

_Yan An:_

_"They're in Wooseok's room talking, but we can't hear anything."_

 

_YUTO :P:_

_"That's probably a good thing."_

"Our friends are unbelievable" they made a group chat with, everyone in it so they could tell them all.

_Shinwonie:_

_"We could confirm what everyone is thinking, but...."_

 

_Wooseokkie:_

_"Teasing you is way more fun."_

 

_Hui_93:_

_"I hate how much you enjoy teasing your friends."_

 

_Hongseok and Hyunggu:_

_"I second that."_

 

_Shinwonie:_

_"Fine yes, we are together."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This. Is. Nothing. But. SMUT xD I need some holy water >.<

They put their phones down. He noticed the way Wooseok, looked at him not only made him blush but, he also made him want to hide. Shinwon hid his face in his hands; it probably didn't help that Wooseok was beside him. He laughed a little as he tried to uncover, his face ”you know you can't hide from me.” Shinwon was quiet at first then, ”I can try” Wooseok laughed more before pulling him into his arms. Of course, Shinwon let it happen not that he minded, in the end, they laid down simply holding each other. Nothing could be more perfect but, once again it was slightly ruined by their friends. 

”If you two are going to have sex please, let us know so we can give you privacy.” Naturally, Shinwon felt embarrassed Wooseok, found it amusing. After a few more minutes of silence ”I think, we might need new friends” Wooseok held him a tighter. ”I don't think that would help at all” Shinwon laughed a little, trying his best to be quiet. ”Dammit” to that he got a kiss on his forehead, he starts tracing lines in Wooseok’s side. ”We could you know” it only takes a moment for him to know, that Shinwon is being serious about this. 

It starts with a soft passionate kiss, as they kiss Shinwon ends up underneath Wooseok. Who runs his hands down his body, Shinwon shivers a little as he places his arms around his neck. It isn't long before Shinwon begins to moan it, might be because Wooseok is just that good. It might also be because it has been a while, of course, while his mind is distracted Shinwon is barely aware of when he lost his pants and shirt. When he comes back to reality he likes what he sees, and that's a naked Wooseok. Who smirks when he notices the look he's getting.

Shinwon tries a little dirty talk ”you know, I think I like you better with no clothes on.” In response to that Wooseok laughs a little, before leaving a few hickeys all over Shinwon. Who was left a little breathless when Wooseok kissed his hip, and began to tease his cock. He was intent on teasing his boyfriend, his hand moving up and down slowly. Shinwon wasn't expecting Wooseok to suddenly lick his cock; it was clear he got the reaction he wanted. He sucked on the tip a little, Shinwon’s hands gripped the sheet. A few seconds later Wooseok took all of him in, once again he was being a tease.

Slowly hollowing his cheeks doing his best to draw, as many breathy moans out of Shinwon as he possibly could. Before he could get used to this slow pace, Wooseok went quicker he knew Shinwon was close. When his back arched a little all he manages to say, is ”going to come” and that's exactly what he did. Wooseok swallowing every drop, while Shinwon was recovering. He thought it would be the perfect opportunity to prepare him, and he was proved right. Shinwon barely noticed the bit of discomfort, all he could do was moan. (Their friends had already left them alone, they just weren't aware of it.)

Of course, he was well aware of just how wonderful, Wooseok’s fingers were at working him open. It was only a matter of moments before his prostate was found, Wooseok hit it repeatedly for good measure. Once he stopped and pulled his fingers out, Shinwon found his voice ”I hate how much you love doing that.” He hears laughter before he's being kissed again, Shinwon gasps a little as Wooseok slowly pushes himself in. He stays still for a couple of minutes, as he waits for his boyfriend to adjust. Shinwon wraps his leg around his waist, giving Wooseok the hint to move. 

He only starts off slow, before gradually picking up the pace. The room filled with echoes of their moaning, Shinwon’s hands found their way around Wooseok’s neck. Gripping a little tightly as a jolt of pleasure travelled up his spine, after a few hard and erratic thrusts they both come. They take their time recovering simply, staying tangled up as they kissed a little. Wooseok never letting go of his control, Shinwon didn't bother fighting for it. Once they've both come back to reality, and they have cleaned up a little. Shinwon simply puts it out there.

"You know, I have no idea what you do for work" Wooseok, couldn't help but laugh. "That's true" he looks at him "I think I should change that," Shinwon smiled a little "yes, you should." They began to discuss what they wanted to eat, and what movie they should watch. Their evening turning out better than, either of them could have imagined. 

 

Yan An and Changgu decided to go out for lunch, inviting Jin-ho and Hyunggu to tag along. It was fifteen minutes later Yan An looked, at his boyfriend "you know you have a little something right here." Changgu was surprised "really" Yan An nodded before, leaning in and kissing him. Changgu smirked a little "I think you might, have missed some" of course, they shared more kisses. It was no surprise that neither Hyunggu or Jin-ho, noticed since they were in their own world. Which involved them sharing a few looks, which was enough to make Jin-ho blush.

Before Hyunggu wrapped him in his arms, it didn't matter that they were in public. They weren't bothered considering Jin-ho closed, that tiny bit of distance kissing him. They only had a bit of privacy, despite being a little shy. Jin-ho suggested heading to the bathroom, Hyunggu smirked a little. They disappeared one at a time, their attempt at being discreet. Once they were in the stall Jin-ho was pushed, against the wall as his boyfriend kissed his neck. Leaving behind a hickey in the process, it was clear what Jin-ho wanted. And that was to be taken, right here in the restaurant bathroom.

Neither of them cared when someone, else walked into the bathroom. Since they soon found out it was Yan An, and Changgu with the same idea. In the third stall, Yan An said, "do you think we could compete with them." Changgu blushed a little "I think we could," on the inside they laughed. All Jin-ho did was moan considering Hyunggu, was teasing his cock and, kissing to stop him from being loud. It was getting hot in the room, as Yan An was teasing him. Changgu gripped the top of the stall, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning.

Hyunggu was surprised to find his boyfriend, had prepped himself "what I like to be prepared." He certainly wasn't complaining he laughed a little, before lifting Jin-ho up he wrapped his legs around him. He gripped the wall as best he could, since Hyunggu wasn't wasting any time in moving. Now Jin-ho had no chance of being quiet, not that he cared. Neither of them lasted long, once they were done and cleaned up. They left with a simple "see you two later," they received a few looks from the customers closest to the bathroom.

Unbothered by that they headed home, it was about ten minutes after Changgu and Yan An. Were done they were taking their time, before leaving of course, they were a little embarrassed but they were satisfied. 


End file.
